Reality?
by reylynners
Summary: Emily Prentiss comes home from a long day at work, little does she know she's about the have a sexual encounter with her biggest enemy. Ian. SMUT! EmilyxIan.


**This is purely smut… This takes place before Doyle is killed and before Emily was "killed". **

**Enjoy ;)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds. Otherwise Emily would live forever.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day at the BAU, and Emily was exhausted… She had just spent her whole night doing paperwork; file after file. She takes her key out and opens the door slowly as she rubs her tired eyes. She locks the door behind her and throws her bag to the side. She doesn't bother to eat or do anything else tonight, not even turn on any lights. She just walks straight to her bedroom.<p>

Emily lets her ponytail out, her long raven hair cascading over her shoulders. She quickly unbuttons her shirt, and pants letting them all fall to the floor into a pile. She stands for a moment, wearing only her black lacy panties and bra, thinking about if she should put her pi's on… But even thinking about that seemed like to much. "To tried…" She grumbles out as she walks over to her window, closes it, and then crawls into her bed and under her covers. Once her head hits her soft pillow, she was out like a light. Deep in sleep. Dreaming.

Usually, Emily will check every corner before she went to bed. Making sure her whole apartment was safe before heading off to dreamland. But this time, she didn't and it was the night that she really should of. 20mins after Emily went to bed, her closet door slowly opened and a man with piercing blue eyes steps out with a small smirk on his face.

_** Ian Doyle. **_

He walked over to the side of Emily's bed, the blanket pulled up so that he could only see the round soft tops of Emily's breasts. Doyle smiles, speaking in his deep Irish accent. "You always were a teaser Lauren."

Unfortunately for Emily, Ian remembered all the her quirks. The things that made her squirm, moan, shake… He knew how to turn her on, and he knew her dirty sexual secrets. He lets his coat slide off as he stare down at her… The things he wanted to do to her… He wanted her dead… But it would be more fun to play with her a bit first…

His large hand slips under the covers, making its way to Emily. Ian's hand makes it to the hem of Emily's panties, his finger prods a bit between her legs until he find her slit through her underwear. Her body jolts a bit in her sleep as Ian massages her clit through the fabric. Almost right away, her breath increases and her back arches up slightly. Emily let's out small soft moans in her sleep, she began to grown wet for him. Not that she knew, as far as she knew it was a wet dream.

Ian smiles, "That's right. Squirm for me." He takes his shoes off and throws the covers off her. He gets onto the bed as he massages her still, kneeling between her legs. He rips her panties off, which causes Emily to gasp and wake up. She sits up a bit, looking up with wide eyes. She opens her mouth the scream and he pressing his fingers to her lips. "Now now Lauren… Or should I say, Miss. Prentiss? Don't make a sound. We both know perfectly well I'm the only one who can make you scream out and feel great."

Emily growls, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ian suddenly slips a finger into her wetness, causing her to gasp out. "Now, it would appear I'm turning you on."

Emily holds back a moan as Ian's finger pokes around inside her. "S..Stop. I'm seeing someone and…" She closes her eyes tightly and yelps out and Ian's finger brushes over her g-spot.

Ian smiles, "Oh yes. That young man, Spencer Reid." Ian's finger goes back to her g-spot as he begins to rub at it roughly. "I bet he could never find this spot."

Emily's fell to her back on the bed, her body not doing what she wanted to. She was enjoying this, way to much. Against her own will, her legs spread and hips buck up a bit. And her finally lets out a long deep moan. "S…Stop…" She said, but didn't show very well.

Doyle smiled, "I don't think you want me to really stop." He leans over breathing against her swollen clit. "I know what to do, to make you scream. I know how to pleasure you and make you do anything I want. I know how to turn you into my little slaves Lauren Renyolds and that's what I'm going to do." His tonuge takes one long rough lick over her clit causing her to buck up once. Ian smirks and bites down in her clit. Emily lets out a pleasured yelp, her legs spreading apart more as he begins to nibble at her clit roughly, not missing any of it. His finger still pumps in and out of her, hitting her spot, as he nibbles and sucks at her. She moans and squirms trying to get away, but deep down she didn't want to… It was torture… A really good pleasurable one.

He keeps moving hard against her spot and sicking and licking at her as she moans more and more. The way her body shook and squirmed meant that she was close to climaxing already. He bites down on her clit hard, takes his finger out of her and suddenly takes his mouth off her. Emily let's out a whimper, she felt like she was going to explode… Ian holds her legs open, not even letting her rub her thighs together to try and relieve some of the pleasure and wetness building up between her legs. "I..Ian…" She whimpers more. "P..Please… I..I'll do anything..."

Ian smiles, he had her. In this moment she belonged to him. He slips off the bed, undoing his pants and taking his large cock out of his pants. "Get over here. Now."

Emily quickly got out of her bed, pretty much crawling over to him like a puppy wanting to pleasure its master. She takes his cock into her hands, running her hands over it before her starts to lick at the tip. Ian grunts tangles his hands in her hair and grins, "Call me you're master."

"Yes…Master…" Emily says right before Ian forces his dick into her mouth. He roughly tugs at her hair, thrusting in and out of her mouth. His cock slipped deeply into her throat and he grunted with every thrust. He keep going hard, fast, and rough until he felt himself close. Ian took himself out of Emily's mouth as he cam on her face.

"Clean it." He ordered.

"Y…Yes master…" Emily groaned and panted out as her tongue run all over his cock, cleaning up anything that was left over. She felt his fluids dripping down her face. Emily was never one for rolling over for anyone. She was strong, tough really. But he just knew how to get to her, to control her.

** And she loved it.**

Ian tugged at her hair throwing her over the side of the bed and ripping her bra off. Emily let's out a small gasp and before she could even react Ian plunged himself deep within her pussy. She moans loudly as he begins to ride her hard from behind, thrusting in and out with great force. Her body hits up against the side of the bed with each thrust making her moan and pant. Ian reaches around, grasping her breasts tightly in his strong hands. He squeezes her nipples tightly and uses the grip he has on her to speed up and go deeper and rougher into her. He knew perfectly well that she liked it rough. Emily moans out loudly, as Ian continues to take advantage of her.

He went faster and faster until finally he reached his limit, he grunted loudly as he cam hard and filled her up. The force of Ian's climax caused Emily to finally reached her's, her hips bucked against the bed as she moaned and climaxed hard, she whole body shaking.

Ian took his cock out of her, grinning as he leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "When you come after me…And try to kill me…Remember this moment… Remember what I can do to you."

Emily's eyes widen as she feels a gun press to her back, the room begins to spin. And then everything suddenly goes black.

Emily let's out a small scream as she sits up in bed, panting hard. She looked around the room, her brown eyes darting to every corner. Light was shinning in through the window, and the room was quite.

_ It was only a dream…_

She rubbed her legs together a bit, she was wet…Very wet… Emily leans forward, putting her head in her hands. How could she possibly have a dream like that after seeing Ian Doyle? After he threatened her and her team… How could she think of someone she hated so much in that way… And more importantly…How could she ever face Reid after something like this…

Emily shakes her head as she rolls out of bed to get ready for work. She had more things to worry about then a silly wet dream…

_ Cause that's all it was… A dream…_

Emily looks towards the window, it was open… She closed that window before she went to bed last night… She glances down at her naked body, she was wearing underwear and a bra before she went to bed too… Or did she dream that too…

_ It was just a dream…Wasn't it….?_

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Love me and my smut!<strong>


End file.
